1. FIELD IF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to protected edge razor blades, and specifically to folded film sheath on a razor blade, having stiffened, welded, overlapped side portion for easy removal of the protective sheath.
2. PRIOR ART Razor blades have frequently been produced in protective packages, to secure them against edge damage. Protective envelopes have also been utilized for that purpose, with perforations to enable a portion of the envelope to be torn away. Plastic strips have been molded into blade edges. Production costs have been high, the protection has not been altogether secure, and removal of the sheath has been attended with some difficulty.